Lunctus Cogere, Compugnans Frontes
by JaneDoey
Summary: Sam and Dean are hunters who have a mammoth grudge against Demons. Unfortunately for them, Demons are just the first layer of shit in the Ocean of Ancient Things.


Title:Black Wings and Black Suits  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 2,107  
Pairing: Destiel, Sabriel, Brotp!Megstiel OuO  
Summary:Dean and Sam are hunters, brothers, who travel through the States, killing monster, hunting things, continuing their family business; all was well until one night they stumbled upon a duo who would make their crazy life seem tame.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, and this story was not written for profit.

Warning: Spoiler? Abbadon I guess

* * *

The night was slightly overcast and the wind made no sound against the imposing, towering white birches. The moon shone through the offending navy blue of clouds and basked them -and what parts of land that the barren birches did not obscure- with a muted, though brilliant silver light. Dean crouched besides Sam, huddling just outside a clearing where a single figure sat calmly, glowing under the pearly lighting with her eyes closed. She had a plump face and a sturdily built structure, well groomed eyebrows that arched over her closed eyes, and a mass of dark, curly brown hair parted immaculately down the middle, reaching just past her shoulder blades. She was, for the little she had moved within the hour, dangerous. Maybe it was how she didn't need to breathe, or how her stillness barely concealed the hidden tautness of suppressed strength lurking just below the surface, or maybe it was simply the overwhelming smell of sulfur that permeated the air. All that they knew was that she had deliberately walked into the clearing an hour ago and has been peacefully sitting inside the devils trap, smirk on her bowed lips and a knowing look upon her nearly slack features.

When she opened her lips, her voice was slightly nasally, but cut the air like a hot knife through butter, "You boys may want to leave soon, you know? My Unicorn's not going to be happy to have to keep two humans safe, as it was, he didn't even want this job. I really think you should vamoose before we have to take you back with us. I'm all for it, you know? Letting you two ding-bats go; I mean, hey, less paperwork for me."

"I didn't know Demons did paperwork, or hung out with unicorns." Dean had forsaken his hiding space, cautiously revealing himself as he kept his gun trained on the immobile figure.

"DEAN! Really!?"Sam shot his brother his best bitchface as he rose from the bushes like a moose ascending.

"What, Sammy? Doesn't any of this creep you out? We're here hunting a freaking Demon, and all of a sudden the son of a bitch just tangos her way into the trap herself! What part of this makes ANY sense? And don't fucking get me started about her quip about the Unicorn. I will shit a fucking brick if she ran with one of those." he scowled, throwing his arms into the air in exasperation.

"Actually, I'm surprised you know of us, Demons and such, but, you're not dealing with just any Demon, you DO realize that right? If you don't, then you're just here ASKING to be killed by simply _being_ here. Now, I _would_ tell you one more time to run, but... the main character has arrived. Isn't that right, Abby?" The unknown demon opened her eyes, revealing almond-shaped holes of solid black. Her lips were curled into a vicious smirk and her teeth shone like tiny little pearls; something about her reminded Dean of a hungry shark... well, everything did, but that may have something to do with her being a **demon**.

"Hello Masters, or did you change your alias again?" A slim woman, ghostly in pallor but rich in her dark scarlet mane of curled locks, materialized from a black mist that filled the empty space with disgusting miasma, "I thought I had cut all connections with the organization when my team was 'disbanded'," the demon air quoted the word, face crease in false civility, "or, rather, killed."

Masters, as she was called, merely shrugged in mock humor, "You know how the others are;anyways, you can tell how serious things have gotten if I'm here, and if I'm here, you know who else is here."

"I know your partner, that pitiful Ruinosus (Latin for "Fallen"). And you are no better than that filth. You are tainted, twisted... a mutant." Abaddon chimed gleefully, knowing her words would leave the other feeling slimy, angry, and not as pleasant as she was before.

Dean watched the exchanging of words with tensed muscles, demons fighting demons,_ that_ he had never seen before, but hell if he was delusional enough to think it would end well.

Of course, it was just as he was finishing his inner monologue that everything decided to explode into a frenzied flash of movement. The Demon, Abaddon, lifted her hand and spreading her palm wide in the universal motion for "stop," as she gathered her power to burn Masters from the inside out; meanwhile Masters shot to her feet, a look of panic, and possibly fear streaked past her eyes until her frame was lost in a blinding light.

"You're late Unicorn, get me out of here!" she shouted, anger and indignation coating her tone; within seconds, the light had faded and in front of them was the once trapped demon and another person, a man with dark windswept hair and a tan trench coat.

His back was to them , his face lost to the darkness.

"I thought I had informed you of my opinion of the nonsensical alias you chose for Me. I clearly asked you to change it, Unicorn," the new addition to the clown cave quipped, "how am I in anyway a magical horse with a horn protruding from my skull?" his voice was gravel on silk, rough and smooth like sex and acid burns."

Masters shrugged again, "Doesn't mean I have to listen to you."

"I find it very-"

But before he could respond fully, Abaddon interrupted, "Hello young Ruinosus, two on one, how is that fair? Though I do admit I'm more than capable of killing both of you... easily, but as I feel forgiving, I suggest you return and report that not only could you not find me, but also that I am dead. Simple, right? I want nothing to do with you guys anymore."

"I'm afraid I can do no such thing, the two are still battling each other with growing ferocity with each new day that passes, thus you must be well aware how desperately each side wishes for your return." the new man was unruffled; his partner on the other hand, had now adapted a cool facade of nonchalance, one which consisted of a raised eyebrow and the same shit eating smirk she had before the other demon appeared. "The Garrison does not wish for you to run rampant, and your..."King" wishes for you to return to his service, as you are one of his last."

"And if I say no?"

Masters barked a laugh, "You have no choice, you either come with us, or we drag you back, and even if you kill us here and now, you really think others stronger than us won't come for you? Hell, they may even send one of those douche canoes who killed most of your team in the first place."

The Mystery Man –as Dean really couldn't call him Unicorn without sounding ridiculous even in the privacy of his own mind— shot his supposed partner a long suffering glare, "For the work of my brothers, I apologize, though you know full well how each side reacts when they discover a spy, or spies, being plural in your case. You should have never place your irons where they were not welcome, rather, you should have never allowed yourself to be discovered."

"Our King ordered it, thus we aided him; however, I was never the most obedient of my team, and now I'm a mercenary. What's so bad about that? If the others wanted my service they could pay, it'd not very different from what I was doing before, and now that the reason why I stayed have been eradicated I see no reason to return." Abaddon smirked maliciously and her pupils devoured her whites. It was funny how Dean had never noticed that none of the supernatural had so much as twitched since Mystery Man had showed up and freed Master… until they ALL started moving.

"Then I shall not hold back." was the solemn reply.

To the two humans, it was disconcerting -and painful- as light and dark clashed, strobbed, and caused overall discomfort to their fragile pupils.

"Told you humans to run while you could," that was Masters; she had a handgun, which was pretty odd, but what was odder was that even though the two were moving beyond human capabilities to see, the demon was aiming the thing much slower that was probably necessary. It took a few seconds for her to settle upon an angle, and whispered so quietly that none other than the two preoccupied supernatural could hear, "Move Unicorn," and with that, everything faded with the sharp crack of the firearm, and a muted swish as the now blood spattered man retrieved the dismembered head from the ground, shoving it unceremoniously into a brown sack.

"We must return Masters, and I am choosing our new alias when we return. Bring the humans."

"Wait a fu-" but when have overly powerful being ever listened when the two hunters protested? Never, that was fucking when, so with two fingers pressed upon both Sam and Dean's forehead, and the faint sound of ruffled feathers, the four vanished into thin air.

When Dean came to, Sam was no longer with him, and as far as he could tell, it was only him and the Mystery Man in the cold steel chamber. "Who the fuck are you guys, WHAT the fuck are you guys?" the human asked, brow scrunched and anger laid thick to hide his tides of panic.

"Hello Dean Winchester, welcome to Lunctus Cogere (United Force). You will reside here until I receive orders on how we shall proceed from this incident. Do not flare your temper at me, you should have absconded when Masters told you to, foolish humans." and if only the man wasn't monotonous, he would have sounded annoyed, possibly even put out, but when the dark haired creature -since he wasn't a fucking human, that's for sure—turned to stare at Dean, the hunter could only stare back. The guy had a wide, strong jaw and laser blue eyes that glowed softly like the moon. Those eyes weren't normal, and demons didn't have blue eyes. Shit.

_'Do not be afraid. No harm shall come to you here.'_ Something bright, warm, pure, and old whispered in his mind. It wasn't so much as he _heard_ it, rather than it touched him, of course not physically, it felt more like he was being mind whammied. So not only was he held captive, his captors were fucking telepathic. Son of a bitch.

* * *

Hello! Please review and offer suggestions or comments. Anything is welcome, but if you choose to flame me, please enter a reason why you found my writing distasteful. Thank you, constructive criticism is very much welcome, comments of any kind are also. I an uncertain if I wish to continue with this?

-Jane

l

l

l

V


End file.
